Amor flechas y hielo
by mimiko kuraitsuki
Summary: Cupido es una nueva guardiana ella conoce a Jack frost pero un dia se transporta al pasado donde se reeccuentra con una vieja amiga ella sabe que no se quiere enamorar pero le recuerda a alguien Jack frost ella hara todo lo posible para ensmorarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Amor ,hielo y flechas.

NOTAS:Este fic es jarida cupido es un personaje de mi crecion y les rurgo que me tengan paciencia.

**Cap 1 el comienzo.**

Me llamo Alma Cupido, soy la guardiana del amor y soy la mejor amiga de Jack Frost el guardián de la diversión y la nieve. Primero empecemos por cómo nos conocimos Jack y yo.

.

.

.

.

Era invierno, Jack estaba helando ríos haciendo que nevara, mientras yo una chica de su edad (igual de 300 años pero me refiero que igual de 17 años) de cabello rosa con un poco de volumen, ojos lilas, un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color negro con rosa fuerte y un mallon corto con botas-tenis rosas y negras mi arco mi cajac y mis corazones ninjas, estaba buscando victimas para enamorar cuando vi a una víctima estaba lista para dispárale una flecha pero en el momento que la preparaba alguien o algo paso chocando con migo haciendo que la flecha se fuera en otra dirección.

Cupido-ten más cuidado¡ ¡-

Frost-lo siento-

Rápidamente rescátenla flecha pero no puede enamorar a esa chica de cabello marrón. Empecé a seguir a Jack hasta que llegamos a el polo norte,

Cupido-ben para haca¡-

Jack-solo déjame-

Cupido-noo¡ quiero vendetta¡

etramos a un taller de juguetes, Jack se me perdió de vista y solo sentí como unos brasos peludos me abrazaban de modo que me inmovilizaba.

Cupido-dejame, suéltame¡-

Yeti-griiiffhh agriirrrr-

Norte-yeti, que atrapaste…-

TOOTH-¿norte? ¿estas bien?...-

Conejo-chicos que…-

Cupido-emm.. ¿Qué soy un bicho raro o qué?-

Norte-hola, como te llamas?-

Cupido-me llamo Alma, Alma Cupido, pero díganme Cupido-

Despues de que nos presentaramos cada uno vi a a Jack Frost lo comencé

Corretear y después halso vuelo como volar no es un problema para mi lo comenze a perseguir en el aire, la verdad fue muy divertido volar en ese ambiente. Cuando nos cansamos nos empezamos a reir mis ganas de asesinarlo por hacerme perder a mi victima se quitaron y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos les demostre a los guardianes que soy responsable cuidar los niños del mundo. Ya llevo un año de ser guardiana y me la he pasado muy bien Jack siempre me molesta con que a el no lo puedo enamorar con mis flechas lo cual es muy cierto. La luna me dio un dia como me llevo tan bien con Frost es en invierno y es la fecha en la que me me pues mori, el 14 de febrero. Ese dia es mi dia oficial. Pero en mi vida pasada tenia a una muy buena amiga.


	2. Chapter 2 un recuerdo un reencuentro

Cap 2

Un recuerdo un reencuentro

Meeridaaa! Meridaaaa! Se escuchaban los gritos de mi madre al llamarme hoy vendrán los clanes pero ya no me gusta que vengan no solo por lo del matrimonio si no porque me recuerda a una antigua amiga. En realidad es mi amiga desde bebe, fue muy triste su perdida ella se llamaba alma. Ella era del clan Macintosh era hermana de el hijo de Lord Macintosh, y se cumplio un año de su muerte y dos de que mi madre fuera un oso. Ella era pésima arquera pero muy lista y muy buena con la espada se podría decir que mejor que mi padre y yo juntos. Cuando me escapo de los gritos de mi madre noto que paso cerca de un lugar muy conocido, si ella estaba ahí no podía creer pero era su estatua, pedi a mi padre que le hicieran una estatua a Alma para poder recordarla como la joven graciosa, seria, rebelde, abilidosa etc. Pero Angus se asusta con un corazón ¿un corazón flotando? El corazón tenia alas de angel. Y bi a alguien tirado inconciente tenia

alas de angel. Y bi a alguien tirado inconciente tenia cabello rosado con un poco de volumen y un arco se parece a alma. Espera! ¡Alma! Rápido me regreso veo es una choca muy paresida a ella noto que despierta.

Cupido-ahhh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

Merida-¿al-al-mm-a? ¿alma?-

Cupido-merida?-

Mientras con Jack:

Estaba jugando con cupido era una uerra de nieve muy derida ella se elevo demasiado que la perdi de vista. Y no la volvi a ver la busque por todas partes de nueva york y nada la busque en todo el continente de america y me decidi ir preocupado con Norte y los demás para buscarla.

Norte-¿Jack que paso? ¿y cupido?-

Tooth-te ves muy preocupado,-

Conejo-si y baya que te bes palido-

Jack-cupido desaparecio, presiento que fue pitch-

De regreso con merida

No podía creerlo era alma pero muy diferente a la otra vez, nos pasamos el dia entero platicando y praticando como en los viejos tiempos, me di cuenta que era muy buena en el arco, no me superaba pero al menos ya disparaba.

Merida-no puedo creer que hayas vuelto ¿Por qué?-

Cupido-esque ahora soy cupido, guardiana del amor y enamoro-

Merida-jamas me podras enamorar ni con 100 de tus flechas-

Cupido-te pareces a un compañero mio-

Alma me empezó a contar de un tal Jack Frost, me conto que eran muy buenos amigos creo que ella le gustaba aquel chico.

.

.

. bien que tal les parecio? Veo que sigo forever alone pero bueno el jarida estará en el próximo capitulo esperen besos y abrazos y mas besos en el cap 4 jeje ¿merezco reviw? Gracias a Guest.


End file.
